


Batman and Miraculous Ladybug Crossover

by yourfriendlyamateurwriter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Adrikins", "Dupain-Cheng", Adrien and Marinette Fluff, Akuma Class - Freeform, Alya Cesaire salt, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé and Luka Are Together, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Established Relationship, Field Trip, I love Alya but I needed to do screw her over so i could continue my plot, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi sucks, Mari's Parents Have Adopted Chloe and Sabrina, NOT Maribat, Not Adrien because hes their future son in law, One Shot, Sabrina has a personality, also i was too tired to fit her in and give her a good role, and i know they would never do this, based on a different fic, chloe is nice, class salt, ex. the train scene, i love the entire class tbh, post-reveal, so forgive me, they knew and they helped mari out, this actually sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyamateurwriter/pseuds/yourfriendlyamateurwriter
Summary: “So, Dami, you have a massive crush on her?”“I have never met this girl in my life,” The boy, Damian, said. Lila gawked.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine (Implied or Referenced)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 475





	Batman and Miraculous Ladybug Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. None of these characters are mine. All rights belong to DC and MLB.

“Class. Settle down. Settle down! Okay, I know you are all excited to know where we will be going. Relax first. Okay, is everyone calm? We will be going to... Gotham!” The class cheered.

“The details are on the slips! Remember, it’s on Sunday morning! That’s it for today! Have a great afternoon!” Mme. Bustier said. Everyone was beyond ecstatic except Lila. She was pale but quickly regained her composure as people turned to look at her.

“Lila, this is great! You finally get to see Damian!” Rose gushed. 

“Well, Dami might be busy. We’ll probably only be able to go on a date at night so you guys might not be able to meet him.” When Lila saw the sadness creep onto her classmate’s faces, she back-pedalled.

“I mean, he’ll definitely be busy, but I can definitely put in a good word for you!” This made everyone happy, well not everyone. Marinette, Adrien and Chloe just rolled their eyes, simultaneously. 

“Well, maybe we’ll meet Damian Wayne and he can disprove her,” Adrien suggested.

“Puh-lease! She’ll just say that it’s a secret and he’s trying to protect her,” Chloe replied.

“Remember when she said the exact same thing about Chat Noir. Everyone believed her over a literal superhero,” Marinette said.

“God. That was the worst. I felt like dying every time she mentioned my name,” Adrien added.

“And I felt like killing her,” Marinette muttered. 

“Jealous, Bugaboo?” 

“I was madder at her for getting kidnapped as a bargaining chip for our miraculouses.” Chloe groaned when Marinette mentioned that fight.

“That fight was awful! I had bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess!”

“When you said the fight was awful, I was expecting the stab wounds or the fact that we almost lost.”

“Or the fact that it took twelve hours,” Adrien added.

“My hair was worse!” She screamed. Lila’s little group looked over at the three. Alya glared at them for interrupting Lila. They rolled their eyes again.

“Do you think she’ll continue to lie in Gotham?”

“I bet you twenty euros that she will,” Marinette said.

“No one in their right mind will accept that bet,” Adrien said while looking at his phone.

“I have another photoshoot. Bye Chloe! Bye Mari!” He kissed Marinette’s cheek and ran.

“Wanna come to the bakery?”

“Sure, Dupain-Cheng. I’m only coming because Sabrina is sick.”

“Sure, Chloe. That’s definitely the only reason.”

—————————————————————

“DUPAIN-CHENG! WAKE UP!” Marinette fell out of her chair and was ready to fight an Akuma, but it was just Chloe. Whether that was better or worse, Marinette didn’t know. Sabrina was with her.

“What? Why are you waking me up at four am?”

“Because today is the day of the field trip!” Sabrina exclaimed, much quieter than Chloe’s shriek.

“I have to be there by five-thirty! I have time.”

“Did you pack yet, Marinette?” Marinette was embarrassed.

“No. Well, I was finishing up commissions!”

“Dupain-Cheng! You need to pack and that is why I am here. To make sure you get a breakfast, and to make sure everything will be fine. So miraculous off! Now!” Marinette mumbled while she took off her earrings after saying goodbye to Tikki.

“I’m leaving to go give this to Kagami. I will be back and you better be packed by then.” Chloe turned to leave. 

“Wait! Did you get Adrien’s miraculous?”

“Actually Adrien came by earlier to give Luka his miraculous.”

“Huh? He gave his miraculous to Luka, directly? How do you know that?” Chloe went red and quickly ran out of the room while Sabrina followed her. Marinette chuckled.

It was weird taking off her miraculous and not having Tikki around. It was also really lonely and boring. She packed enough outfits for the week. She packed her sewing kit, luckily there was enough room. She packed the necessities and she was done with her suitcase. It barely closed. In her backpack, she put in her sketchbook, some more of her necessities and some other stuff. (A/N - I got bored here and had some writer’s block. Worst. Combination. Ever.) 

Chloe and Sabrina came back around the time she finished and Adrien was with them. 

“It’s weird without Plagg and Tikki, isn’t it?” Marinette smiled.

“Yeah, hasn’t been like that for years. It’s lonely,” She said.

“Hey! We have each other,” Adrien said.

“Ugh. I’ll be with Dupain-Cheng’s parents.” Chloe walked out. Sabrina looked excited.

“Yay! Macaroons!” Sabrina ran out of the room. Adrien looked at Marinette in a very Chat-like manner. He walked over to her and picked her up. Marinette squealed.

“Put me down! Adrien!”

“Nope! I haven’t seen you in days!”

“And whose fault is that?” She quipped. Adrien smirked.

“My fathers.” 

“I hate your father.”

“Another thing we have in common.” Marinette laughed. 

“We should go downstairs so we’re not late.”

“We have time.” Adrien leaned in for a kiss.

—————————————————————

When they arrived, they were early for once. And by early, that meant they were on time. Marinette was glad to have friends like Chloe, Sabrina and Adrien. Once upon a time, she would have been horrified at this. 

“Time for attendance,” Mme. Bustier started. It took forever since everyone was listening to Lila.

“Dami is going to be so surprised! I haven’t told him that I’m coming so I’ll be able to surprise him.”

“That’s great, girl!” The four rolled their eyes again. 

“How do people not know she’s lying?” Sabrina cried out. 

“I don’t know. Thankfully, the actually relevant people know,” Chloe said.

“Wait. Did you just sort of compliment the rest of us?” Marinette teased.

“She was obviously just talking about me,” Adrien said.

“That’s actually believable,” Sabrina said. 

“Ugh. Adrikins, can you help me with my bags?”

“Sure, Chlo.”

When they got onto the bus, it was a nightmare. Lila and Alya sat in front of Adrien and Marinette while they were trying to sleep so that was annoying.

“Yes, I personally know MDC. He asked me out, but that was when Dami asked me out so I couldn’t. He is really handsome, though. But, I couldn’t do that to Dami. He’s in love with me. Anyway! I’ll make sure you get the interview with MDC when he decided to reveal himself.”

“Thanks, girl! Anyway, how was your trip to London? I can’t believe you had to go to London yesterday and be back by today!”

“It was wonderful, Jagged was there too! He’s writing another song about me! It will be great! Oh, I shouldn’t have told you about that! God, I’m so stupid!” As soon as Lila finished, the entire class came up to her to reassure her. That continued for the entire bus ride.

“My ears are bleeding,” Marinette said while they were getting off.

“I feel like my brain has just been shot,” Adrien said.

“Why?” Sabrina asked.

“Lila was right in front of us,” Adrien explained.

“I would slap her if she even breathes in front of me while I’m trying to get my beauty sleep.”

“I know you would,” Marinette said.

The class was a bit behind schedule so they rushed through everything. They only had a few minutes before boarding time. Marinette and Adrien relished in the minute of sleep that they got. They had patrol and it got really late before they got actually go to sleep. Not to mention the early awakening. Marinette also had a really great dress idea which she started sketching so she fell asleep whilst sketching.

On the plane, Marinette and Adrien sat together with Max. Chloe was sitting with Alya and Lila. Sabrina was sitting with Juleka, Rose and Nathaniel.

Marinette just slept and so did Adrien. Well, most of it. Marinette sketched when she wasn’t sleeping.

—————————————————————

When they arrived, it was weird. The feeling really sunk in that they weren’t in Paris anymore. They got on the bus and went to the Gotham Royal Hotel.

“Oh my god. We’re in the same hotel that Joker killed people in,” Adrien gushed. The girls turned around so quickly that they all probably got whiplash.

“What?” Chloe shrieked, she got a few weird looks but she didn’t care.

“Yeah, luckily Batman stopped the Joker from blowing this place,” He continued.

“Why are we staying here?” She yelled again. 

“I hate this,” Marinette said.

“Can we stay anywhere else?” Sabrina asked.

“It’s one of the best hotels in Gotham!” Adrien tried to defend the hotel.

“Ugh. Kill me now,” Marinette said.

“That is a possibility here.”

“Adrien!” Chloe shrieked.

“Chloe! Don’t yell!” Mme. Bustier yelled.

(A/N - I know nothing about DC. Unless it’s about Supergirl. Everything else, I don’t anything.)

—————————————————————

The next day, they all got ready for American school. They definitely knew English since they lived in Paris. Some of the class knew basic English like Alya, Rose, Nino, Sabrina, Kim, Ivan, Mylène, Nathaniel and Lila. No matter how much she claimed to know English along with twenty-eight other languages. Chloe and Juleka knew a bit more than the others. Max, Adrien and Marinette were the best in the class. Max liked learning languages for fun. Adrien needed to know English as he was an international model. Marinette learned because of Jagged, Clara and other celebrities that wanted to work with her.  
Juleka was being taught some more by Adrien because of her modelling career. Chloe knew because her mother lived in New York and made sure her daughter was able to speak the language.

When they got to their new class, it was weird. There were desks in the back that had their names there. Adrien and Marinette sat together like usual. Sabrina and Chloe sat together like usual. The seating plan was pretty similar. Their teacher walked in and started talking to Mme. Bustier. She turned around when the bell rang. The class quieted down.

“Okay, class. Today, as you can see, we have the Parisian class here. They will be here for the rest of the week. Hi, I’m Ms. Smith. Why don’t you tell us what you’re excited to see in America and whether this is the first time you have been here?” Unfortunately and fortunately, she called on Lila first. 

“I have been here before. I am excited to see my boyfriend, Damian Wayne!” The class burst out laughing.

“Your boyfriend is Damian Wayne?” One of the girls said in between laughs. Alya looked offended.

“Yeah! He is! Jealous?” Alya said.

“So how is he?” Another girl asked. Lila smiled.

“Dami is so sweet! He’s super nice to everyone! He’s really handsome too.”

“How did you meet?”

“At a Wayne gala. We were both seven years old at the time. He asked me out a few months ago, though. He told me he had a massive crush on me since we met.”

“Oh, I’m sure he did.” Everyone was laughing. The Akuma Class was confused.

“What’s going on?” Mme. Bustier asked. A girl turned to a boy who was clearly angry.

“So, Dami, you have a massive crush on her?”

“I have never met this girl in my life,” The boy, Damian, said. Lila gawked.

“I will be suing you for slandering my name,” He said again. The four outcasts started laughing. The English class looked at them weirdly.

“I never knew this was how her lies were gonna be exposed,” Chloe said.

“Wait, who won?” Marinette asked.

“What?” Sabrina said.

“We had bets, who was the closest?”

“Adrien said a few months, wrong. I said a year. Chloe said a year and a half. You said two years, you won!” Marinette cheered,

“So, Chloe has to help me bake food!”

“Ugh. Fine, Dupain-Cheng. But I will hate it.”

“What is going on?” A girl said.

“Oh, we have known that Lila has lied about everything since the beginning of time, probably,” Adrien said.

“Wait, aren’t you Adrien Agreste?”

“Yeah,” Adrien was ready to be attacked, but they really didn’t care.

“Oh.”

“Can I transfer to another class?” Damian asked.

“Of course, Damian.” He got up and left the class. Lila was bright red.

—————————————————————

As the week went on, the four outcasts made friends with Damian. By the end of the week, Damian actually wanted to see them again so he promised to go to Paris to see them again. And to meet the superheroes of Paris, but he wasn’t going to tell them that part.

When they went back to Paris, Marinette and Chloe did do some baking and as much as Chloe screamed about it and said how she was never doing it again, she lied. Chloe and Marinette had a weekly baking session from that point on. Lila recovered by saying that Damian had to keep them a secret from the press.

When Damian came, that was debunked. He got a restraining order and Lila’s lies were proven once again.

—————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: basicbiseuxalbitch


End file.
